


the stars were made for falling

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also the Regular Kind, Delighted nihilism, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, End of the World, Implied 1950s era, Implied post atom bomb, M/M, They're in love even at the end of days, because honestly does anything matter at the end, kind of purpley prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: “To love anyone means to admit extinction.” Victoria ChangWhat were they to do, in the face of it all, in the face of extinction, other than hold each other close?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 9





	the stars were made for falling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the vibes of "As the World Caves In" by Matt Maltese and "Dream Sweet in Sea Major" by ミラクルミュージカル

Finn burst through the door. “Poe, did you he-” 

But Poe was already next to him, bottle of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were rimmed with red and looked glassy. Finn closed the door behind him, draping his arms around his love. Poe hugged him tightly with one hand. “Here, babe.” He offered the bottle to Finn, who pressed his lips against it as Poe tipped the bottle up to let him take a shot. 

“What do we _do_?” Finn gasped when he was done. 

“There’s nothing we _can_ do, baby.” Poe set the bottle down on the coffee table. “Get drunk, fuck, sit here and cry, and wait for the inevitable. It’s not gonna make a lick of difference.” 

Finn let out a sob, and Poe held him tightly, swaying gently. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.” 

“At least you’re here. At least you’re with me.” 

“I know. And it’s not just you and me, it’s everyone. It’s everything.” 

Finn sobbed into his shoulder, and Poe ran a comforting hand up and down his back, musing his suit coat. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say.” Finn laughed at that, a broken, ragged sound, but leaned back to look Poe in the eye. “I don’t think anyone does.” 

Poe’s grin was a little warped, a little wry. “I think you’re right.”

“I think you had a good idea earlier.”

“Which one? The drinking, the fucking, or the sitting and crying?” 

Rolling his eyes, Finn gently smacked Poe. “The part about nothing making a difference.” 

“That’s just a fact.” 

“Well, let’s just, have the best goddamn time of our goddamned lives because nothing _fucking_ matters.” 

“I think this version of you is kinda sexy.” Poe smirked, kissing his cheek. 

“It’s all yours, until the end.” Poe’s laugh was dismissive. “Not that it matters much anymore.” Finn added. “Let’s get changed, best suits. Going out in style.” 

“I can do that.” 

Finn untied his work shoes, putting them neatly on the tile next to the door. He dropped his suit coat on the coat rack, and followed Poe into their room, rummaging through the closets to find his favorite shirt. Poe lifted a shirt out, frowning at it. “Do we,” he hesitated, “do we bother with ironing?” 

“All your choice, my love.” 

“It’s not terribly wrinkled and I hate ironing.” Poe unbuttoned his wrinkled shit from the day and put the other one on. It was a pretty pale purple, with the collar still starched, only wrinkled on the arm. He took a hanger out of the closet and moved out of the way, setting it gently on their bed so Finn could get his suit. Poe took the garment bag off his suit and put it on. Finn turned, holding a shirt in his hand.

“My, what a view.” 

“You love it.” 

“I do.” Finn took off his ruined shirt from work and did up the black buttons on his best shirt, a deep blue with black buttons and a tiny embroidered detail on the collar. He grabbed his suit and two ties, tossing one to Poe. Poe draped the tie around Finn’s neck and tied it, a fancier Eldrege knot. Once he was done, Finn tied Poe’s tie in a simple but secure knot. 

“Think we look the part?” Finn asked, voice quiet. 

“I think so.” 

“Shall we?” Finn offered his arm to Poe, who took it gladly. They walked out of their room, half laughing when they had to turn sideways to fit through the door to their bedroom. They were still laughing when Poe stopped in the doorway to the living room. “Do we bother eating?” 

“How long is it going to take?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t think anyone knows. They said on the radio, probably a couple hours.” 

“I think we’ve got something in the refrigerator.” Finn said.” If that’ll do.”

“Yeah, that should. There’s no sense running to the store. They’ve probably been ransacked anyway.” 

Poe opened the door of the fridge, looking. “We’ve got leftovers we can microwave.”

They put food on plates and held each other, swaying slowly while the food cooked. “How many memories do we have of this kitchen?” Poe asked quietly. “How many times have we danced in here or have you whistled while doing the dishes? Or how many times have I made you soup in here?” 

“Countless, my love. May I have this dance?” Finn stepped back, offering a hand. Poe’s smile was small and sad. “Of course.” He took Finn’s hand and they began to waltz around the small kitchen. Finn took comfort in the familiar run of Poe’s body, the body he knew as well as his own, the sturdy hips under the pressed suit, the dark brown eyes that always seemed to know what he was thinking. If there was anyone he wanted to be with when it all ended, he wanted it to be Poe. He’d always want it to be Poe. There was no one else he’d rather it be.

They waltzed until their food beeped, breaking apart to take their plates. “Let’s eat in the living room, we rarely do it.” Finn thought.

“And no better occasion.” 

“Do you think there’ll be any programs on the television?” Finn asked, turning the TV on. The news blared loud, erratically, _**“THE BLAST IS EXPECTED TO HIT WASHINGTON D.C AROUND 7:00 PM, AND THE SHOCKWAVE EMANATING SHOULD REACH CHICAGO AROUND 8:00 PM AND FURTHER WEST AROUND-**_ ” Finn clicked the TV off.

Poe looked at him, eyes wide. Finn gestured with the remote. “I can turn it back on, if you’d rather it.”

Poe quickly shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was stilted and hoarse. “I know it’s happening. I haven’t forgotten it once. But it’s weird. And it’s scary.” 

Finn laid a hand on his thigh. “I know.” 

“And giving us a time,” he sighed. “It makes it more real.” He set his plate down on the coffee table, reaching for the whiskey bottle. With one hand, he drank a bit, with the other, he squeezed Finn’s hand tightly. He set the bottle back down and took his plate back into his lap.

They ate in quiet, thinking, pondering, what to do next. What to do in their so very few hours. Poe glanced at the clock on their way, clicking it’s merry way, unaware of its new position as a countdown, a timer. 

“I think we need music.” He stood up, walking over to the record player. He rummaged around in the basket of albums, making a small noise of triumph when he found the one he wanted. He pulled it out of the cover and put in on the player, dropping the needle. 

Finn laughed when he heard the music. It was one of their favorite albums to dance to. He set his plate down on top of Poe’s and joined him in front of the record player, hand on his hip. They danced, swaying and laughing like they weren’t facing the end. They danced until the album ended and they were both too breathless to keep going.

“I forgot I’m not as young as I once was.” Poe sprawled on the couch, suit jacket tossed over the back of the chair. “Just from that, my feet hurt.” 

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, my love, but you were never young.” 

The smile that was lingering on Poe’s face slipped away. He squeezed Finn’s hand. “You’ll never get to be as old as I am.” 

Finn sucked in a breath. “No, I won’t. But that’s okay. We’re here and now. I’m as old as I’ll ever be and you’re as young as you’ll ever be.” 

“I think you got robbed.” 

Finn chuckled. “I did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

Poe spread open his arms, welcoming him to come closer. Finn obliged, laying down against him, feeling Poe’s warm and slightly sweaty chest underneath his cheek. Poe’s heart beat in his ear, a steady pace, one he’d heard so many times before. He put his hand over the ring on Poe’s sternum, taking comfort in it. 

Poe ran his hand gently over Finn’s hair near his ear, quiet. “I think we should get drunk.” 

“Properly drunk, or just pretty drunk?” Finn lifted his head to look at him.

“I don’t know. Make it up as we go along.”  
“Sounds good to me.” 

A bottle of wine was found, and two glasses were poured. Another record was put on, not quite as dancing worthy as the first, but still they swayed in their living room, ignoring the honking cars from outside the house. More glasses were poured, their laughter got louder and wilder, the tears more frequent. 

All along, the clock ticked on.

“Darling, I think this is our last album. I picked one I think you’ll like.” Poe dropped the needle on the album. Finn sat up, brow furrowed, to listen. When the first note played, his face dropped. He bit back a sob, as tears fell. “Our first dance.” 

“Isn’t it fitting?” Poe asked, walking over to where he sat and offering a hand. Finn took it, standing up and wrapping his arms around Poe’s shoulders, during his head against his chest and crying. Poe hugged him back, holding him tightly. Tears fell from his eyes. “I still remember that night like it was yesterday. You looked so handsome in that suit. I couldn’t believe my eyes. And your smile was the brightest thing in the room. I remember telling my pal that I had to talk to you because I had to see that smile up close.”

Finn sobbed into his chest and Poe bit back his own cries. “And I did, and it was the best thing I ever did.” 

“I remember Rey telling me you were a flyboy. I thought it was ridiculous, too cliche. But something told me to ask you for a drink and I’m glad I did. You gave me the happiest years of my life.” 

“Oh, god, Finn.” Poe couldn’t help the sob. “I’m sorry. I love you. I’m glad it was you.” 

They sobbed together, swaying to their favorite song, their first song.

The clock ticked on. 

The tears subsided. A faster song, a more upbeat one came on, and aided with more alcohol, they danced again. The clock was nearing 8PM, and still they swayed. Eventually, Finn grimaced. “My back’s hurting. Let’s take a break from dancing.” He and Poe both looked at the clock, and Poe reached to flip the record over. The needle was dropped, and Poe shuffled back to the couch, settling down again. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Finn laid down gently across his legs and partly on his chest, resting his head above Poe’s heart just as he’d done before. 

“I guess it didn’t matter about the shirt, huh?” Poe chuckled. “It’s a mess, but it’s okay.”

“You’re going out in style, babe.” Finn kissed the exposed chest, and Poe laughed again. 

“I try, I try.” He reached for his glass of wine, sipping it. “This is good wine.” 

“I’d say we should get it again, but…” Finn’s smile was wretched. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Poe was quiet for a moment. “I hope we’re together, wherever we are next.” 

“I’d like to think we will be.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t.”

“If not, it’s our final night alive on this Earth. We’ve spent it together. We’re going out together.”

Poe rested his hand on the back of Finn’s neck, and Finn listened to the steady thump of his heart. The clocked ticked on, and a gentle rumbling noise started in the distance. Finn picked his head up, looking at Poe. His face answered Finn’s unasked question. 

“This is it?” Finn asked anyways.

“Here it is.” Poe held him. He tilted down, and Finn moved forwards to meet him, kissing him deeply. The rumbling grew louder around them, crushing noises, a bright light flaring and growing closers. “I love you, I love you so much.” Finn choked out, breathless. 

“I love you too. I love you so much.” They kissed again, just as deep, like it was their last kiss. The rumbling grew louder, crashing noises beginning, and the light flaring brighter. It engulfed the house and the two men locked in an embrace with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos literally make my day.


End file.
